


Couple uniforms.

by loonastrologie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Jaemin, M/M, Models, Uniform photoshoot, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonastrologie/pseuds/loonastrologie
Summary: In which Jaemin is watching Jeno shoot with models during this one uniform photo-shoot and gets jealous because, even though they do wear couple uniforms, he is way too close to these girls.Also known as a best friend gets jealous because his non-official boyfriend is near girls which leads to them confessing.





	Couple uniforms.

**Author's Note:**

> it's kind of meh but i guess i tried uwu

It wasn’t his place to be jealous ; he knew it was not his job and that he was not allowed to be so. And yet, he was there, standing and watching as Jeno, Jisung and Doyoung were shooting with three other models. Jeno looked really good with his burgundy uniform, his styled black hair, his smile. It made Jaemin’s heart flutter, biting his lower lip as he felt his stomach drop. His best friend was laughing and exchanging a few looks with these models, completely ignoring the fact that the now pink-haired boy had been standing there, staring at him, for the past ten minutes. 

 

On top of that, they were wearing couple uniforms ; why weren’t they shooting together ? It took a minute for Jaemin to understand that it would be useless to have two boy wearing the same exact outfit pose together. 

 

But still, seeing these three girls so close to him just made Jaemin ten times more insecure and perhaps he could feel his blood boil in his veins. 

 

Fully lost in thoughts, the boy hadn’t notice the shoot finishing and Jisung coming right next to him, a gentle hand falling on his shoulder. The kid was terribly tall, it usually made Jaemin huff in annoyance. This time however, he simply glanced at him curiously.

 

“Don’t look at him like that hyung, you’re obvious.” 

 

Heat spread on Jaemin’s cheeks as he widened his eyes, visibly caught red handed.

 

“I- Uh- I know.” He stuttered before letting his shoulders slump, eyes falling on the ground. He felt the youngest remove his hand from him before taking a few steps away, and now all he could feel was loneliness. 

 

It didn’t last so long however, as he saw a pair of feet stop right in front of him. He recognize the person almost too easily ; the tight fit gave it away, as well as the shiny black hair and the beautiful eyesmile. Jeno.

 

“You look down Jaemin-ah, are you okay ?” He asked, seeming a bit worried for his friend who had been staring at the ground up until now.

 

“I’m- Yes…” The older didn’t seem so convinced though, as he furrowed his eyebrows, head tilting to the side.

 

“Jaemin ? Are you sick ?” Worry was painted on his face, just as his voice was laced with concern. 

 

The pink-haired one felt a pang of guilt hit him ; he was making him uneasy. 

 

“I’m sorry- No-” To be fairly honest, the week had been stressful and very tiring. Jaemin could barely sleep at night and when he did all he dreamt of was nightmares. It bothered him so bad and on top of that he was just too sensitive because of it.

 

He needed sleep, he needed love, and now all he could feel was jealousy eating him alive. The guilt as well. 

 

Jeno naturally let his hand travel to meet Jaemin’s, interwinding their fingers and bringing the boy closer to him. 

 

“Let’s take a break, mh ?” He whispered for Jaemin only, gazing at him with affection.

 

Jaemin didn’t respond, instead he followed Jeno to the changing room, letting him drag him wherever he wanted to go. The warmth of Jeno’s hand in his just made him so much calmer, so much happier and confident. The two boys would barely hold hands anymore, but when they did, it always sent butterflies to Jaemin’s stomach. The teenager hoped the other was feeling them too.

 

Eventually, Jeno’s available hand pushed the changing room’s door, revealing it but also the fact that it was empty. Jaemin sighed in relief ; he didn’t feel like dealing with the other members. It would only end up in a fight ; he was over the edge, and when it happened he only was dramatic and loud.

 

The raven-haired boy slowly and gently walked to the sofa in the room while holding Jaemin’s hand tight, before sitting down with him. A long silence followed, Jaemin’s head automatically and naturally finding its spot on Jeno’s shoulder. 

 

It was a thing with Jaemin, something he always did ; The boy was tall, yet, he was always the one crouching to look smaller, the one having a head on the members’ shoulders. He looked terribly tiny in these moments, and Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle every single time because this boy was way too adorable for his heart. 

 

Letting his fingers play with the newly dyed hair of Jaemin, Jeno hummed, seeming deep in thoughts and about the speak. It took him a few more seconds to actually open his mouth and use his voice.

 

“What’s the problem Jaemin-ah ?”

 

Jaemin couldn’t handle it, the way his name rolled off Jeno’s tongue.  _ Jaemin-ah… Jaemin-ah…  _ It was driving him crazy, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink.

 

“I'm just… I’m tired.” He lied through his teeth, clearly not ready to admit to jealousy.

 

“Are you sure ?” Jeno asked, his tone revealing how much he knew. He wasn’t dumb enough, he did see Jaemin staring at him with the models. He could feel the aura radiating around him ; there was no other word than jealousy to describe it.

 

The younger one simply couldn’t answer, arms wrapping around Jeno and legs finding their place on Jeno’s thighs. He was trying to get closer, to cuddle closer, nuzzling his nose at Jeno’s neck. Inhaling deeply, he could feel all negative energy leave him. It was Jeno’s power ; positivity. Calm. Love. 

 

Seeing how his best friend was trying to get rid of any distance between them, the black-haired one made them both lay on the couch, now taking the entire space on the little black sofa. 

 

“What are you doing ?” Jaemin asked, now face to face with Jeno, eyeing him suspiciously. 

 

“You’re tired and was clearly trying to cuddle. I’m making things easier for you.”

 

There again, the pink-haired teenager felt shy, eyes carefully avoiding Jeno’s. 

 

It felt nice, still. Jeno’s warmth, Jeno’s fingers playing with his obviously damaged hair, Jeno’s scent, the cologne his loves so much. To Jaemin, it always felt like home.

 

“You’re dumb.” It left Jeno’s lips unexpectedly, making his friend gasp, probably a bit hurt.

 

“What ?”

 

“You heard me, you’re dumb.” He repeated before clearing his throat, now being the one avoiding any type of eye contact.

 

“That’s mean… I’m not dumb… Why am I-”

 

“There is no need for you to be jealous of them Jaemin.”

 

The latter was taken aback, once again left with his mouth opened, blinking repeatedly at the boy right in front of him.

 

“You’re much prettier anyways.” Finding bravery and confidence, Jeno glanced at Jaemin, trying really hard to ignore how his ears, neck and cheeks and burning. They were probably a deep shade of red, but he didn’t care.

 

“That’s- Thank you- Jeno.” Jaemin answered after a few seconds, a hand coming to cup his best friend’s cheek, giving him a warm smile. He was young, inexperienced, but if he had to guess, he would have said that the feeling in his heart at this very specific moment was love. Pure, unconditional, love. 

 

With Jaemin’s hand on his cheek, Jeno couldn’t help but close his eyes, almost purring at the feeling. 

 

“Jeno ?” The voice echoed in the now silent changing room, forcing the said boy to open his eyes and stare back at the person right in front of him. It was still Jaemin, with his lips pressed in a line.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Forget it.”

 

Jeno huffed, rolling his eyes before shaking his hand, frustrated.

 

“No Jaemin, tell me.”

 

The pink-haired idol kept quiet for a while after that, eyes closing for a few seconds before opening once again, thumb caressing Jeno’s face.

 

“I- I don’t know how to say that… Please don’t freak out.”

 

Now, the black-haired boy was curious, squinting his eyes and suddenly trying to think of what his friend was about to say. He seemed very nervous, biting on his bottom lip.

 

“Jaemin it’s alright, I can listen. I won’t talk.”

 

“I think… I… I don’t want to be your friend.”

 

Jaemin witnessed as Jeno’s eyes grew wide, freezing on the sofa and staring at him with shock. That’s when he felt the need to say that he wasn’t done talking, giggling soflty.

 

“I’m not done Jeno.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I.. don’t want to be your friend anymore. It’s no fun, it just doesn’t fit my taste anymore…”

 

The older was listening carefully, nodding very slightly.

 

“I think that… through the years, my feelings changed ? I mean… I’m jealous of these girls… I don’t like when they’re near you and giggling at you and looking at you… “

 

And now Jaemin was rambling under the amused eyes of Jeno, a warm and affectionate smile spreading on his lips and making his eyes twinkle.

 

“I- Friends aren’t supposed to be jealous… and you’re so handsome Jeno it’s really not fair, everyone loves you ! Everyone looks at you and gawk at your beautiful face and your eye smile… Please don’t look at them !”

 

As the words were leaving his mouth, his second hand came to the boy’s face, squishing his cheeks and making it hard for Jeno to not laugh. He wanted Jaemin to go on, it was endearing. The younger was pouting and everytime his lips were going to the side and it made Jeno’s heart swell to the point of it being painful. Slowly, Jaemin stopped squishing his best friend’s cheeks although still letting his hands rest there.

 

“I love you Jaemin.” The raven-haired boy confessed quite randomly, surprising himself but definitely not backing out of the situation, his arms pulling Jaemin closer to him, their faces so close yet so far away.

 

“Y-you what ?”

  
  


“Jaemin-ah… I love you.” His voice was soft, almost singing the words that came out of his mouth. And with that, Jeno closed the distance between them, his lips finding Jaemin’s for a sweet and short kiss that sent butterflies flying in their bellies. 

 

It took at least three good seconds for the younger to recover, staring at Jeno’s face before letting his arms wrap around the boy’s neck, bringing their faces together in an eskimo kiss.

 

It made Jeno chuckle, letting his lips travel to Jaemin’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and once again his lips, pressing a longer kiss, a meaningful one. Another _I love you._

 

“For how long have you been waiting to tell me ?”

 

“Oh you don’t want to know. Nor do you want to know how jealous I was at times.” And Jaemin dived in for a tight hug, head in the crook of Jeno’s neck ; at home. That’s how he fell asleep for the first time in almost 24h, and during this nap, his dreams were full of a handsome boy with a nice eye smile and soft lips always finding his own.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cosmosnomin/) uwu


End file.
